true love
by 2nd princhass
Summary: a romantic story Gaara and Ino yamanaka


_**true love**_

ini ffc pertama yg aye buat,, aye post lagi disini lagi yah

.

.

**disclaimer : Always mashasi kishimoto**

**pair : Gaaino**

**Warning: ooc TYPO **Bad EYD

.

.

.

kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg….. Jam weker di kamar ku berbunyi dengan keras

"Gaara,, cepat bangun nanti kau terlambat kesekolah" teriak Ka-san tidak kalah kerasnya

"Ia Ka-san" jawab ku malas

Lalu aku segera bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi…

**.  
**

**pov**

O hai,, nama ku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara akku murid senior di sebuah Sekolah Menengah di Sunagakure , dan suara orang yang berisik tadi adalah suara Ka-san ku,," Tsunade" dia ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan cerewet tentunya. dan Otou-san ku bernama "orochimaru" seorang pengusaha Jamban paling terkenal di dunia, aku paling di sayang sama Tou-san ku. Aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan tapi bisa di andalkan namanya "Kankuro",, dia kuliah jurusan bisnis dia adalah penerus Otou-san di bisnis Jamban.

tap tap tap bunyi langkah ku menuruni anak tangga

"Selamat pagi semua " sapaku

"hn" sahut ayahku datar

"Ia cepat sarapan nnti !" , kata ibuku

"Baik Ka-san" jawab ku dan langsung menuruti perkataan nya

Setelah acara sarapan selesai, Aku ikut mobil kakak ku untuk pergi kesekolah, karena motorku masih di bengkel. Sesampainya di sekolah aku segera turun dan langsung menuju ke kelas ku kelas 3b ,,sesampainya di kelas aku segera duduk di tempat duduk ku.

Selang beberapa menit "Ino" pun datang , dia adalah Gadis pujaan hatiku tapi aku tidak pernah mengungkap kan nya,, dia langsung duduk di sampingku,, Ia Dia adalah teman sebangku ku

"Hai Gaara-kun" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku

"Hai juga" Aku membalas sapaan nya

"Huft, aku pikir aku akan terlambat tadi" katanya lagi sembari duduk

"Hn tidak mungkin terlambat, kau kan belum pernah terlambat sekali pun"

"Hehe iia,, aku terlambat bangun tadi soal nya semalam aku tidur kemalan karena mengisi PR matematika" terang nya " "Apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan nya?" tambah nya lagi

"Hn,ia tapi tidak semua " jawabku sambil tersenyum

"knpa ?" tanya nya sambil melihat kearah ku

"Karena aku ga bisa" jawabku enteng

Di tengah perbincangan kami datang lah "sasuke " preman sekolah dan Geng nya "Kiba, Naruto dan Chouji"

.

"Hai Ino-chan kau masih duduk sebangku dengan pecundang ini !" kata kiba meremehkan

"Kiba-kun jangan berkata seperti itu pada Gaara-kun,," jwab Ino tidak senang

"Kenapa dia memang pecundang kok " Chouji menambahkan sambil memukul kepala ku

"Hai Ino-chan,, lebih baik kau duduk dengan ku dari pada dengan pecundang ini ! … … kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut ku

Aku menepis tangan Sasuke dari kepala ku

"Weeee, pecundang ini sudah berani ya" kata Sasuke lagi, sambil memegang kerah bajuku dan mengangkat berdiri dari duduk

Aku takut sekali, tapi karena malu ada Ino di sana aku memberanikan diri dan berkata

"Ya aku tidak takut padamu"

"Hohoho, sudah mulai berani anak ini,, sudah Teme sikat aja" kata naruto memanasi Sasuke

"Ia Sasuke abisin aja, supaya enggak ada lagi yang berani sama kita" Kiba menambahkan dan

buughh,, sebuah tinju mendarat dengan manis di wajah ku hingga aku tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aduh" kata ku meringis kesakitan

"Gaara-kun !" teriak Ino kaget

"Hebat kau Sasuke !" kata Chouji menyemangati

"Hehehe ….. " Sasuke hanya cengengesan

"Hai Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Ino marah

"Apa? itu pelajaran buat orang yang berani mendekati mu " jawab Sasuke

"Apa hak mu melarang orang dekat denganku hah" bentak Ino

"Karena kau adalah calon Pacar ku, ok" kata Sasuke seenaknya

"Hah siapa yang pacar mu hah?, apa Kau sudah tidak waras? Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau jadi pacarmu !" kata Ino tegas bercampur marah

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pecundang ini dari pada aku?" tanya Sasuke kesal

"kalau iia kenapa !" jawab Ino asal

"kau…. , errrrrrrrggggg kurang ajar !" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kea rah ku yang masih tersungkur

"Hai mau apa kau?" Ino menghadang jalan sasuke

"Lalu Sasuke mendorong Ino hingga terjatuh, dan Dia memegang kerah bajuku lagi lalu mengangkat ku berdiri dan melemparkan kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan segera menangkap dan memegang tanganku kebelakang. Sasuke berjalan kearah ku yang sedang di pegang Naruto dan berkata

"Ini hadiah untuk mu krena merusak hubungan ku dengan ino-chan !"

Bugh,, sebuah pukulan keras lagi-lagi sukses mendarat di perut ku,, rasa nya sakit sekali sampai membuat nafas ku sesak.

"Keren sasuke !"

"Lagi teme !"

"Lebih keras lagi !"

"Pukul hati nya !" kata chouji dan kiba bergantian

"Hehehe ok ok,,, loe mau di hajar di mna lagi heh?" tanya sasuke padaku

Rasa sakit dan rasa takut menjalariku sehingga membuat aku tak bisa berkata kata apalagi bergerak,, di tambah lagi tangan ku di pegang Naruto. Sasuke pun menjambak rambut dan…

Teeet teeet teeet teeet

bel masuk pun ber bunyi

"Hah sial !" umpat Sasuke, "kau beruntung saat ini"

Naruto melepaskan ku dan melemparkan ku kelantai, lalu mereka pun pergi ke tempat duduk masing-masing

"Kau tidak apa-apa gaara-kun?" kata Ino khawatir sambil membantuku duduk di kursi

Bertepatan dengan itu pak guru pun masuk, saat itu jam pelajaran pak guru guy,,

"Selamat pagi anak anak" sapa Guy Sensei

"Selamat pagi Sensei" sahut murid-murid

Guy Sensei tidak tau yang terjadi pagi ini karena tak ada yg member i tau,, semua murid di Suna High school takut pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa gaara-kun ?"t anya Ino khawatir

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa !" jawab ku menenangkannya

"Gomen" kata Ino menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, aku baik-baik saja ini bukan salahmu, jangan khawatir !" kataku berusaha tersenyum

Dan dia pun tersenyum walau aku tau itu tidak tulus.

Tidak da percakapan lagi yg terjadi dia antara kami hingga pelajaran selesai.

Saat jam istirahat aku berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke and the gank,, aku pergi ke belakang sekolah ke sebuah pohon besar,, disana aku mengobati memar yang ada di wajahku akibat pukulan Sasuke. Ketika aku sedang mengobati memar di wajah ku, Ino datang segera mengambil obat di tangan ku dan mengoleskan nya di luka ku.

"Gomen gaara-kun !, kau begini karena aku,"

"Tidak apa-apa ino-chan , sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sering di pukul Ka-san ku yang ahli taekwondo itu" kata ku mencoba bercanda

"Kau ini sudah sperti ini, masih sja bercanda !" kata nya kesal

"Sudah bakat, hehehe " jawabku

"Tidak lucu," kata nya sambil memukul pelan bahuku

"Aduh sakit, sakit sekali !" kata ku berpura-pura sakit

"Aduh, Gaara-kun maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Aku lupa" kata Ino menyesal

"Heheheh,, tidak apa-apa kok aku hnya bercanda" ujarku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku

"kau ini suka sekali membuat ku kesal!" katanya manyun

"Ia-ia maaf,, gak akan lagi deh " kataku sambil membuat tangan bentuk V

"Hai gaara-kun" kata nya tiba-tiba

"Hn"

"Kau datangkan ke pesta ulang tahun ku ?" Tanya nya

"Pasti dong,, besok malam kan di Rumah mu" ujarku

"Ia,, kau harus datang dengan pakaian rapi ya,, jangan berantakan seperti biasanya !" kata nya menceramahi

"Ia-ia aku tau,, bawel amat sih !"

"Biarin" jawab nya sambil memanyunkan bibir nya

"Iii lucu banget sih klo begitu !" kataku sambil mencubit gemes pipi nya

"aaa sakit tau,"kata nya mengembungkan pipinya

"maaf-maaf" kataku pura-pura menyesal.

teeet teeet teeet teeet

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan kami pun masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

POV, SKIP,, aplah namanya

.

.

Saat jam pulang sekolah aku menunggu Ino di depan pintu,, karena aku tidak membawa motor jadi Ino blang dia akan mengantarkan ku…

tit tit" suara klakson mobil ino

" Hai Gaara-kun ayo masuk"

"Hn" guman kusambil tersenyum

Dikejauhan ada sekelompok orang yang tidak senang melihat ku masuk kedalam mobil Ino

"Hai sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Kiba

"Aku,…..tidak tau !" jawab sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran lagi buat si bodoh itu" Naruto mengusulkan

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke tidak engerti

"Yah,, si Teme tidak mengerti,, Bodoh amat sih !" ledek Naruto

"Heh Dobe,, apa sih maksud mu?" kata Sasuke menggenggam baju Naruto

"Wowowo,, sabar dulu Sas" Chouji menenangkan

"Ia Sas, Kau juga sih Dobe orang lagi panas malah kau panas panasin lagi !" kata Kiba

"Hehehe,, maaf-maaf" kata Naruto

"Heh," Sasuke pun melepas kan baju Naruto dengan kasar "Jadi apa maksud mu" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Begini,, kita pergi menghadang mobil Ino-chan ditempat yang agak sepi,, terus kita gebukin si pecundang itu,, kan gak ada yang ganggu kalau di tempat yang sepi !" Jelas naruto

"Gua suka ide si Dobe !" kata Kiba mendukung

"Jadi gimana Sas,, di lanjut gak ide Naruto ?" tanya Chuoji

"Ok, kita berangkat" ujar Sasuke

.

.

pov

.

.

Scene mobil Ino

"Hei gaara-kun"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau diam saja,, apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Kau ini,, jangan main rahasia rahasiaan denganku ya"

"Tidak ada Ino-chan, tidak ada Aku hanya sedang berpikir kado apa yg cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu,, ups…" kata Gaara keceplosan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan

"Hahahahahaha,, jadi dari tadi kau memikirkan itu" ujar Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Ketauan kan jadi nya" kata Gaara sedikit kesal

"Hehehe, maaf jadi kau sudah menemukan hadiah untuk ku?" tanya Ino

"Hn, sepertinya sudah"

"Jadi apa hadiah untuk ku?" tanya nya lagi

"Rahasia dong,, kalau di kasih tau bukan surprise nama nya !" ujar gaara

"Ia ia tapi kan…."

ciiiiiiitttttttttt….." suara rem mobil Ino yang di rem mendadak

"Awww,, hei ada apa sih Ino-chan,, kenapa kau mengerem mendadak?" tanya gaara sedikit kaget karena Ino mengerem mendadak

"Itu "Itu di depan asuke dan yang lain nya menghadang jalan..!" kata Ino melihat kearah depan

"apa?" kata Gaara sambil melihat arah penglihatan Ino

Tepat di depan terlihat lah sasuke sedang bersender di pinggir mobil yang di panrkir tepat di tengah jalan,, dan yang lain nya juga ada di sana.

"Mau apa mereka" tanya Gaara pada Ino

"Entah lah" Jawab Ino singkat

"Hai bodoh, keluar kau" teriak Sasuke tanpa beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri

Gaara tidak menjawab atau menuruti perintah Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat sasuke kesal. Sasuke di ikuti yang lainnya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu mobil tempat Gaara duduk dan menggedor-gedornya

"Hai buka cepat buka" kata Sasuke sambil memukul mukul kaca pintu mobil Ino

Gaara memegang berniat membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, karena takut Sasuke akan berbuat nekat dan menghancur kan mobil Ino

"Jangan Gaara-kun"

.

.

.

**TBC**..

.

.

.

kalau mau di kasih saran, di kritik atau di hina Monggo di review. poko nya di review ya ^^J


End file.
